1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a pixel, an organic light emitting display exhibiting improved image quality, and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Active matrix-type flat panel displays that display images using thin film transistors have been widely used. An organic light emitting display may exhibit excellent luminous efficiency, brightness, and viewing angle, and may have a rapid response speed. The organic light emitting display displays images by using a plurality of organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs). The organic light emitting diode may include an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and an organic light emitting layer between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode.
In the organic light emitting display, the semiconductor layer of each transistor may be formed of polysilicon. However, polysilicon-based transistors may exhibit differences in mobility and threshold voltage, which may cause deviations in the current flowing in the pixels. A pixel circuit may be constructed that compensates for the threshold voltage. However, such a pixel circuit may be complicated and may occupy an increased area, which may be problematic as the resolution (pixels per inch, ppi) of the display panel is increased because it presents difficulties in reducing the pitch of the pixels.